


Bonus Voltron Episode: Noelle (feat. klance)

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Shopping, Snow Day, Snow Kisses, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, allura and coran get drunk, basically an episode of voltron, kind of based on Wonder Woman, klance, quiznak, this took me two hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: Anonymous asked: "You've seen Wonder Woman right? Could you do some Klance headcanon with the dance scene in the village where Keith and Lance dance together as the snow starts falling around them and they kiss?"And now here I am! ( the plot goes on as the headcanons roll, also the shallura is very small )Tumblr: https://nsfw-voltron-memes.tumblr.com/





	Bonus Voltron Episode: Noelle (feat. klance)

**Author's Note:**

> OH BTW, IF YOU HAVE ANY VLD SCENARIO YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

\- so basically this is all canon verse right? (taking place somewhere in season two, after the blade of momora kind of, allura is not in “i hate keith” mode)

\- Team Voltron want to take a break but can’t really decide on what to pick

    * pidge wants forest planet, hunk wants ground stuff etc.

\- then our boy Lance was like, “DUDE, SNOW PLANET AND ICE”

     * “Can we make snowmen??” “Yes of course Hunk.”

     * Allura and Coran are like “boi wtquiznak is snow”

     * “Oh yes, we had something like that on Altea, although it wasn’t white or cold, more like hard, warm, and yellow looking trapezoids that fell from the sky!” 

     * “…what…”

\- they go to a planet called “Noelle” (get it? it mean Noel lmao) and Lance is super freaking excited because he is cuban boy and has never seen snow except for on TV

     * keith, pidge, and shiro are all “0_o?!” (hunk is in the background explaining what snow is)

      * whats weird is that for the rest of the day keith begins to stare at lance for some odd reason, always just in the corner of his eye with an unreadable expression

\- once they landed, all of them were disappointed to see that there was no snow (the planet is covered with some trees that have no leaves or branches, also all the paladins wore jackets and warm jeans with the symbols and color of their normal paladin armor)

     * “It must be that this planets star is to close for precipitation” allura said

     * everyone is sad but all eager to explore the planet and its people

\- shiro, coran, allura greet the peoples leaders and started to walk with them, leaving the rest of the paladins to do what they want (the people of this planet kind of look like Balamerans only more Golem looking)

    * “Don’t follow any strangers, don’t take any weird substances, don’t start any trouble, stay hydrated, spend your money wisely, and if you need help just call me okay?” “Yes space dad, Shiro.” “And make sure Lance doesn’t loose his lion again.” “HEY!”

\- pidge and hunk go off together to look at some interesting stone looking robots and check out some hot chocolate like drink

\- this leaves keith and lance to explore because coran made sure that they could be in groups

      * lance is of course annoyed by this and keith was indifferent (although he was totally thinking of the many ways they could bond)

       * “Why do I have to stick with you?” “You don’t. *walks away*” “Hey get back here!”

\- they walk into the town and many people greet them there, always cooing over how short and cute they were (b/c these ppl r tall)

        * one of them actually picks keith up and lance is dying of laughter, even though seconds after wards he gets picked up as well 

      * “well i knew chicks would try to pick me up but this isn’t what i had in mind.” “*jealous glare from keith*” “what, you jealous?” “N-No…”

\- they both actually have a good time with each other, even though they teased each other over interests (”You actually want to look at knives?” “What’s the big deal over skin care products?”)

\- the day also features some blushing lance because, since these people wear armor literally all the time, they are interested in their squishy skin

      * some alien lift ups keiths shirt, who just gets really confused and awkward like that time that Arusain hugged him him (”man, u r cuddly.” “thank you.”)

     * lance just turns around and chokes a little and helplessly stares at him for a while (he gets redder when keith actually starts to giggle for being poked in the stomach) and lowkey a little jealous

        * “lance you have been glaring at the ground for ten minutes, whats wrong?” “n-nothing shut up mullet!” “??!?!”

\- soon the day is over and its almost time to go (the planets day is shorter than earths) and before they leave, the queens (yes plural) of Noelle in insist a party underneath the purple, cloudy sky

\- so everyone begins dancing and stuff (still hasn’t snowed yet, tho it looks like it) and the hot chocolate, which actually tastes like cherries, is going around for free

      * lol so it turns out its alcoholic and shiro has to take care of a drunken coran and allura

      * “Heyyyy daddy, you wanna *hic* use t-that Galrrraaa hand fer somethin’ else?,?” “Princesssssss nuuuu.” “Shuushhh, orange face, daddy is mine.”

     * shiro is so embarrassed and pidge is taking blackmail pictures while lance and keith are having trouble breathing over it

     * “Shiro I don’t think you should be drinking that.” “Hunk, my son, this is the only way i can stay sane” 

\- cue the slow dance (which kind of sounds like [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DORBsXjfx1EY&t=Y2YwOWFkODBlNzdlZTAzMzBkYmI2MDExOTI5YmQ5YmM4NjE2ZGIxNSxKRVFVdXFMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AFOmFiblRdvTtfFeHhh2VQA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnsfw-voltron-memes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161753430572%2Fyouve-seen-wonder-woman-right-could-you-do-some&m=1), play it when reading bruh, but the instruments are huge lamp looking things) its not really that slow but the aliens around them all act like it is sooo (this is all taking place in the middle of a town, like the one in wonder women, only without threes and humans of course)

\- Lance taps Keith’s arm and when he turns to him, he immediately forgets what he was going to say and gets a little flustered 

          * “Do you– uhM…like…wanna move feet with me?” “* concerned voice* Lance, did you have anything to drink?” “Hhhhhh nevermind, j-just stop being so annoying god Keith.” 

\- But before Lance can stalk away to sulk in his failure, two aliens push them to the center of the dance ring thing.

       * they both are stunned but before lance could make a joke, keith put his hand in lances, not looking at him. lances heart gave a jump and put his other hand in keiths hand so now they are holding hands (the red paladin is blushing so hard rn cause he did not accept this cute boy to do that)

      * since their both just holding hands they kind of sway for a while before keith becomes bold it up and starts to swing them around

\- Lance laughs at Keith and spins as well, soon they’re just swirling in time with the music and kicking legs with the beat slowly (occasionally one tires to dip the other, which was a hilarious and sweet sight for hunk and pidge to see)

      * When Lance tries to dip Keith, it actually works and lance brags about it with a grin (”Ha told you I could do it!” “Whatever Lance, bring me up now.”) and keith is kind of loving it

     * When Keith tries to dip Lance, it works but lances face was in pure shock and fear, he wasn’t excepting it, (”Warn me next time jesus!) and keith just snorts and spins him back up to cradle (XD) him in his arms (”Shut up, you’re just a baby” he teases)

\- And then suddenly, its starts to snow, its purple, but its snow. Lance and Keith stop dancing to look up at the sky, panting from dancing, the air was suddenly cold so it made puffs. (crowd is in awe and even allura and coran sober up a little to watch)

\- Lance breathes out a gasp as it flutters around them and one their faces, and Keith sticks out his tongue to catch some. (its adorable, so lance does so as well) And now the Golem people and their queen are humming a tune like [this ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dws7d8tXFhS4&t=ZWNmYjIzMGU5YjAzZjgwNjI0MjAxYjFlNzRiNmUwODI5MmIxZjU4MixKRVFVdXFMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AFOmFiblRdvTtfFeHhh2VQA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnsfw-voltron-memes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161753430572%2Fyouve-seen-wonder-woman-right-could-you-do-some&m=1)only maybe lower pitched, their eyes and chest glowing purple now to match the snow (even the kid Noelles are doing it lol)

\- It just keeps going over and over again and Keith and Lance are glancing around themselves and both look at each other and are about to say something with big grins, but they fade away in the background.

       * Lance gets distracted by the snow in Keith’s dark hair, his flushing red cheeks, and what really takes his breath away is his violent eyes that were glowing with the light surrounding them.

       * Keith gets distracted by the warmth he suddenly feels in Lance’s hands, the way the others face looked softer with snow danced across it, and what really takes his breath away is his blue eyes seemed to be soaking in the light around them just to put it there.

\- As the tune starts over again and again, they moved a little closer (they swore later it was only because of the cold) and before they knew it, the noses brushed against each other, Lance gulped down some butterflies, Keith’s drew in a sharp inhale.

         * and that is literally all they did for a couple of moments, just brushing noses like they were giving each other Eskimo kisses while their hands were stuck between their bodies

\- Keith and Lance were obviously getting nervous, so nervous that Keith actually began aggressively nuzzle Lance’s face in panic (the aliens around them were still humming, although they shot some confused looks to the pair, like, “what are they doing to their face parts?”) 

\- Lance laughed nervously and breathlessly and finally spoke, “Hahahh, uhm, t-thank you?” to which Keith replies as natural as possible, “Just uhh, keeping your face warm?”

\- The blue and red paladin stare at each other. Then they both make the decision to warm each other even more, they kiss.

       * Keith tilts he head and kisses deeper, while Lance kisses back lightly

      * They don’t exactly kiss more after the first one so much as smooch each others lips multiple times in little tingles and brushes

\- They’re faces are so red when they stop for the first time and both let out breathes of laughter, the music has stopped and their is chatting going on around them. So they step back from each other. Lance laughed harder but Keith was the first one to speak again, “Did you like the snow?” he mumbled. In reply Lance says, “Yeah, its pretty cool.”

\- They didn’t kiss or talk about the kiss for the rest of the night but stick close to each other and softly just joked around and teased one another

      * btw pidge, hunk, and shiro got so mad because pidge’s camera died before it could capture them kissing, but they never tell keith and lance that they saw. at least they caught them dancing (the two blush everytime the mention it)

\- At the end though, Keith turned to Lance and just stared at him, beaming. Lance beamed back, because now they had an unspoken secret between them. And they loved it.

        * side note: coran and allura got major hangovers, the paladin had to take care of them and make some kind of weird Altean medicine that lance dumped over keith’s head and laughed. keith promptly punched him in the face. don’t worry though, they both still are in major like/love territory 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always the best!


End file.
